


Wonderful, My Love

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Courting Rituals, Dwarf Courting, Dwarf Culture & Customs, Fanfiction, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Kili takes you to a secret waterfall to talk about your future





	Wonderful, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> {Warnings: Smut with all the fluff}  
Based on this imagine from thefandomimagine on Tumblr: Imagine having sex with Kili under a waterfall  
I used the lovely luna-xial ‘s (on tumblr) Writer’s Guide to Dwarfish Courting as literally I always do on all my stories. Please go check all her fantastic guides out if you're on tumblr

You ran through the wood, closely following Kili who had a tight grip on your hand. The paths no longer looked familiar. “Kili, where are we going?”

He looked back at you over his shoulder. You could see his wide smile and a mischievous glint in his eye. “It’s a surprise, amrâlimê.” He stopped, holding both your hands in his and kissing them. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do. But every time you ask me that question, the day ends with a long lecture from your uncle.”

He rolled his eyes. “That’s only happened a few times. I promise you there will be no speeches from uncle today. He doesn’t even know we’re out here.” With that, his eyebrows wobbled and he led you through the trees at a more comfortable pace.

“Who does know we’re out here?” you asked.

“Only Fili.”

“In case we get lost?”

He chuckled. “We’re not going to get lost, amrâlimê. We’re here.”

You rounded a huddle of tall, thick trees and your mouth fell open in awe when you saw the forest open up and reveal one of the tallest waterfalls you’d ever seen. The sun shone on the clear, glistening water that grew still away from the falls. You could see straight to the smooth red and brown rocks that coated the bottom of the sand. It seemed as if you were in another world, one that hadn’t been touched by dwarfs at all.

“Mahal, Kili. Where are we?”

As you had taken in the beauty around you, Kili only took in yours. He smiled hard. “My mother used to take Fili and me here. Almost no one knows about it.”

“It’s so beautiful.” You bent down and felt the cold water lap against your fingers. Kili soon joined you, rubbing circles into your back. You turned and kissed him, then quickly pulled away and splashed him. He watched you run away and listened to your laugh echo melodically through the falls.

“And they say I’m the trouble maker!”

“Who do you think I get it from?” you cried over your shoulder.

He chased you around the pool and through the trees that formed the edge of the forest. You weaved and bolted until you ran under the rocks of the waterfall. The stone under your feet was dry, but just a couple feet away was the roaring waterfall that began above your heads. There, he caught you, grabbing your waist and silencing your squeal with a kiss. He drew away grinning at you.

“Why did you bring me here, my prince?” you asked, knowing he hated it when you called him that.

He breathed out a laugh and loosened his grip on you. “Can you remember the last time we were alone?”

You giggled. “No. There’s always someone following us around for our attention.”

“The curse of courting a prince,” he mocked. 

“Not a curse at all. I love your family like my own.”

“Even if they leave us no time to ourselves?” Your answering smile let him know you agreed. He led you farther into the rock where the rushing of the falls wasn’t so thunderous. “(Y/N), we’ve been courting since Erebor was reclaimed. But we’ve never spoken of the future- of our future- because we can’t get a moment alone. I want to talk about it now.”

“Oh.” You couldn’t pretend like you hadn’t been dreaming of a life with Kili, but his lineage had always made your relationship more difficult to discuss. You didn’t know what to say and wished he had given you some kind of warning before springing this on you. How could you tell him you wanted to spend the rest of your life with him? You could feel your heart thrashing in your chest and you tightened your grip on his arms to stop your trembling. “What do you want? Ha-have you thought about any-”

“I want to marry you.”

You froze.

A flush rose on his cheeks and he looked to his feet. “I shouldn’t have said that. I mean, I mean it, but I-I should have worded it better. Differently. I didn’t mean to startle you, or push you… I’m not- I’m not proposing exactly, I’ll do that better, but… I shouldn’t have brought you out here like this.” He pulled his hands away from your waist but you grabbed them and held his arms close.

“Kili. That’s what I want. I want to marry you too.”

“What?” Oh, he looked so cute looking up at you like that.

“I want to be your wife, amrâlimê. I’ve wanted that since the day we began our courtship but I never could bring it up. With everything that’s going on with the rebuilding of Erebor, and your family, and Thorin never really liked me-”

“Thorin loves you.”

“He does?”

“He doesn’t show emotion well.”

“Oh.”

You both took a deep breath. Then he smiled. “You want to marry me.”

“Yes. And soon.”

“Well,” he said, grinning at his feet. “I was going to ask you more formally, I had a plan but I probably would have screwed that up too-”

You took his face in your hands. “You did not screw this up.” You chuckled.

Then he dug into his pocket. “I’ve been carrying this around for a while.” He pulled out a special braid clasp, laying it flat in his hand for you to see. In the winding silver were your runes and his and at the bottom, a bright sapphire as he wore in his crown in court.

“Kili, it’s beautiful. How long have you had it?”

“Too long.”

You shook your head with a smirk. Then you spun and sat on the ground, pulling your courting braid from the larger twist holding all of your hair and holding it out to him. He sat behind you and raked his fingers through your hair, until the lovely waves fell down your back. You closed your eyes and reveled in his gentle touch. He took locks of hair from your temple and twisted an intricate and distinctive royal engagement braid into your hair, securing it at the bottom with the new clasp he had forged.

When he finished, you turned and kissed him. He pulled you into his lap, his hands tenderly brushing your cheek and holding you close. Your hands ran through his hair as his tongue slipped into your mouth and you whimpered. He hadn’t had the chance to kiss you like that in a long time.

You drew away to catch your breath. “You’re clothes are wet. Maybe you should take them off.”

His smirk disappeared and he kissed you with passionate urgency. He slipped out of his cloak and set it out on the rock, laying you down over it. Once he shed his tunic, it became the pillow under your head. He dove to your neck and after a few scorching kisses, you felt his breath as he laughed.

“What?” you asked.

He pushed up to hover above you. “That was smooth.”

“Thank you.”

Your fingers slid through his hair at the back of his head and you pulled him down for a kiss. You giggled into his mouth as you felt him continue laughing at your line. What started as a chuckle turned into a gasp as his hands slipped up your sides, pushing your tunic up with them. He kissed your belly and hips, then stopped. You opened your eyes to see him staring at you with his fingers over the laces of your trousers. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“I’m sure you are what I want, Kili.”

It didn’t take long for your trousers to be discarded and his to be pulled down, revealing his arousal to you. His lips were glued to your skin as he lined himself up and pushed gently into you. He groaned as you sheathed him, you were wetter, hotter, more delicious than he ever imagined. And you were more beautiful beneath him than he ever dreamed.

His groans and your whimpers fit together like puzzle pieces of a symphony, as did your bodies. I was made for her, he thought as he retreated and thrust into you again. He sucked his mark into the skin on your neck as you peppered kisses on his strong shoulder. He soon pushed you to your limits and you were meeting his every thrust with shaky, needy hips.

“Let go for me, amrâlimê,” he said in your ear just loud enough for you to hear over the rushing of the waterfall. You were grateful for the noise as he pushed you over the edge and you couldn’t help but cry out his name.

He grunted as you squeezed him and thrust hard and deep into you before reaching his own release. He barely landed before he rose above you frantically asking if he had hurt you.

“No, Kili. You could never hurt me. You’re wonderful, my love,” you said, feeling blissfully satisfied, loved, and safe.

He hummed, kissing you again. Then he rolled to your side and pulled you close. “Come, my dear. Off the rock.”

You rolled into him and sighed contentedly. “We’ll have to come here more often,” you said.

Kili chuckled and agreed.


End file.
